


【EC】美美与共

by Veronica_zkx



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: 他用尽一切去爱他的学生们，那些因为有着独特天分可能会孤独的孩子们。或许在漫漫岁月中双方都可以以此为契机，忘记过去的纷争和对立。或许他们可以结伴而归。





	【EC】美美与共

**Author's Note:**

> *脑了一些电影里留白的部分，蠢作者试图让一切合理一点（希望做到了

1  
“她是涅槃而生的凤凰，与其说生命终止，我更愿意说，她挣脱了束缚。她拯救了我们所有人，也拯救了她自己。”

Jean Grey的名字被永远镌刻在这块碑石之上。

即使她并不睡在这里。

与Raven葬礼上风的凄凉悲鸣和雨的哀恸诉说不同的是，Jean的葬礼上阳光煦暖，和风徐徐。

Scott对自己说，或许是Jean真的在某处一直看着他们，葬礼上的阳光微风就是她唇边常绽的笑意。

 

2  
“英雄还是罪人？”

醒目的标题配上了截然不同的两张照片。

“变种人Jean Grey再一次掀起了民众对变种人的复杂情绪。毫无疑问的是，她制造了纽约的混乱，带来了恐慌，但她也拯救了地球上……”

新闻中评论员的声音戛然而止。

“Charles，你还要把自己关在办公室吗？”

Hank叹了一口气，将办公桌上快要空了的酒瓶拿走。

“放下。”

“你喝再多的酒，看再多的新闻，Jean也已经死了。”Hank用力握住酒瓶，“Scott说得对，她挣脱了束缚。”

“我怎么能做那样的事。”Charles依旧懊丧悔恨地喃喃，“封存一个小女孩的记忆？在她的脑海里建一堵墙？”

“我怎么做了这样的事。”

Jean的死让他这几天不停地反思这个问题。

Hank低下头，他不知道Charles对这些话有多少是在Raven葬礼过后，他说给他的。

他听进去了。

他有些后悔说了。

“Jean的死与你无关，她解脱了自我。”

 

3  
“变种人的权利必须受到制约限制，如果不受到管控，谁也不知道下一个灾难会什么时候来临。”

“没有了X战警，如果下一次再有军队无法救援的事件，您就任那些士兵死去吗？”

“变种人并非绝对意义上的少数人，他们不止在X学院，也或许在我们身边。如果我们只因为不确定，就要全部扼杀，那您所提议的管控与种族主义的屠杀有什么区别。”

“城市设施可以再建，但如果我们不复存在了，那所有的一切又有什么意义，在刚刚过去的这场战争中，无论是我们曾经通缉的万磁王还是凤凰女，他们都是英雄。”

 

4  
“我不知道什么是英雄。”

“我做那些也不是为了什么全人类。”

Erik看着电视上的国会辩论说道，又看了一眼被他放在桌面上生灰的一盘国际象棋。

“你要离开基诺沙了吗。”

 

5  
“大家都在悼念你。”Scott将一束洋桔梗放在那块墓碑前。

碑石整洁干净，一看就是经常有人擦拭打扫。

一阵微风拂过，桔梗的花瓣像是受到了抚摸一样缓缓上下起伏。

“学校里也争论过一阵，教授好像还没有完全从自责中走出来，但他比以前振作了许多。”

“国会里有人提议，将X学院的名字换下去，他们还在交涉。他们想改成你的名字。”

“Jean，我很想你。”

 

6  
世人们对X战警依然有畏惧也有敬慕，于是有人提议将X学院的名字换下去，以Jean Grey命名，这样不仅可以让大家永远记住变种人的奉献和伟大，也能让人们慢慢淡却X战警做过的错事，造成的破坏。

谁都知道这是自欺欺人的妥协和舆论压制的不平等。

X战警还在，还要为他们提供援助，他们也不可能不对变种人心怀畏惧和敌意。

但同时，他们承认了变种人是英雄，所以不会再有管控法案，不会再有用于变种人的实验药品。

不管人们承认与否，在他们心中，X战警就是变种人的代表，所以当他们不再自称X战警的时候，在主观上，人们会有认知上的变化。

合约同时还指出希望由与政府关系友好的Hank接替Charles担任新学校的校长。

他们谈了很久，与X战警们、与学生们、与外界。

Charles最终签订了那份合约。

这份担子很重很累，这么多年他有的时候会萌生出想离开一段时间逍遥自在的心思。

但他不会真的离开，只要有事他一定会再回来。

他用尽一切去爱他的学生们，那些因为有着独特天分可能会孤独的孩子们。

或许在漫漫岁月中双方都可以以此为契机，忘记过去的纷争和对立。

或许他们可以结伴而归。

7  
“或许，我们都有因为与众不同而不被理解的时候，甚至连自己也无法理解自己。

我们每个人都是最独特的自我，我们应该勇敢地拥抱自己的独特，也尊重其他人的不同。

过去所造成的不和与隔阂，不应该再存在下去。我们应该互相尊重，消除彼此之间可能存在的疑虑和恐惧。

正是因为这份不同，才让我们成为了自己，而也正是因为大家的不同汇聚在一起，才让我们的人生百味纷呈。”

 

8  
煦暖的阳光铺洒在巴黎街头的每一寸角落。

包括他们的棋盘上——又是一局无子可动的和棋。

Erik的目光注视着咖啡店外的屏幕。

“所以，你的X战警没有了。”

“他们依然在，X战警不是一个响亮的名头，而是一种精神。”

“经过了这么多事，你应该知道求同存异很难。”

“是啊，”Charles惬意地笑着，“但我始终相信，你呢？”

Erik目光看向远处，“我在试着相信。”

他回过头，对上那双湖蓝色的无限温柔的眼睛。

和新闻画面中的一样，他看到了之死靡它的坚定。


End file.
